Next Top Model, Cycle 2
Next Top Model:Wrestling Edition Cycle 2 This the second installment of Next Top Model. It is the wrestling edition featuring female wrestlers from WWE and TNA competing to become the next top supermodel. The show is hosted by Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley with judges Dixie Carter, Jim Cornette, and Alundra Blaze. This cycle theme was "New Girls, New Drama, Same Top Model".The prizes were a campaign with a Chanel, a $100,000 contract with Covergirl cosmetics, and the cover and spread in Vogue Italia. Natalya Neidhart won the competition. Episode Guide 'Episode 1' The top 14 girls arrive at their top model house in Los Angeles, California. The cast includes twins Nikki and Brie, two plus-sized girls Natalya and Beth, Lituhanian beauty Aksana. Carmella and Rosa rubs a lot of girls the wrong way with their attitudes. At the photo shoot the girls arrive at a school. They learn they'll be protaying school girls. Brie excelles while her sister Nikki fails to pick up the pace. Carmella has trouble connecting with the camera and fails to produce a good photo. At panel plussies Beth and Natalya impresses the judges and gets a first and second call out while Carmella and Nikki land in the bottom 2. Carmella is sent home for her bad photo. *'First call-out:'Beth Phoenix *'Bottom 2:'Nikki Bella & Carmella DeCesare *'Eliminated:'Carmella DeCesare 'Episode 2' The remaining 13 girls return home and the girls aren't shocked that Carmella was sent home. Mr.Jay stops by to give the girls their makeovers. Natalya is upset by turning blonde as she felt that she looked better as a redhead. Alicia breaks down as they cut her hair and feels she doesn't look like a beauty queen. Rosa starts annoy everyone with her constant talking. Later at the photo shoot,the girls posed with kids. Amy fustrated Mr.Jay when she ignore his instructions and laughed throughout the photo shoot because of the photographer's accent. At panel most of the girls impressed the judes espcially Nikki who was in the bottom 2 last week. Stephanie criticized Natalya's behavior at makeovers and she landed in the bottom 2 but it was Amy who was sent home for not taking the competition seriously. *'First call-out:'Nikki Bella * Bottom 2:'Natalya Neidhart & Amy Weber *'Eliminated:'Amy Weber 'Episode 3 Back at the house tensions rise between Alicia and Aksana as Alicia starts to critcize Sam's personality and her snarky attitude. Aksana makes fun of Alicia for being a beauty queen. The girls are talking and Rosa notes that Karen has an attitude problem and Joy has no personality. At the photo shoot the girls are to pose on a ladder. Beth has a fear of heights and struggles greatly. Aksana produces a great photo and recives first call out. Beth disappointes the judges and lands in the bottom 2 with Joy. Joy is sent home for her boring picture. *First call out:Aksana Raudoniene *Bottom 2:Beth Phoenix & Joy Giovanni *Eliminated:Joy Giovanni 'Episode 4' The remaining 11 girls return home and Beth is frustrated at being in the bottom two when she felt that she had a good picture.Once again Aksana and Alicia are each others throats as Alicia starts to annoy the other girls. Soon they get annoyed with Karen's bossy attitude and Rosa's constant gossiping. At the photo shoot the girls have crazy hair and have to stand out. Jackie tries to do new things but ends up looking awkward. At panel both Jackie and Brie give good photos while everyone else has great photos. This lands them in the bottom 2. Ultimately Brie is saved because the judges see more potential in her than Jackie. *'First call-out:'Alicia Fox *'Bottom 2:'Jackie Moore & Brie Bella *'Eliminated:'Jackie Moore 'Episode 5' At the challenge the girls get to meet Benny Ninja who teaches them about posing. Karen fails when does provocative poses. Beth wins the challenge and shared her prizes with Natalya, Tara and the twins. All five of them get jewelry worth 10,000 dollars each. At the photo shoot the girls are posing underwater.Once again Karen does inappropriate poses and Natalya let her fears get the best of her. At panel Brie was praised for elegant shot while Valerie was criticized for making excuses on why she didn't produce a good photo. The judges were disappointed in Natalya for giving them a lackluster photo. Natalya and Karen ended up in the bottom but Natalya was spared. *'First call-out:'Brie Bella *'Bottom 3:'Karen Jarrett & Natalya Neidhart *'Eliminated:'Karen Jarrett 'Episode 6' The final 9 returns home and Nikki & Natalya talk about Natalya's bottom 2 appearance. At the challenge the girls are taught about interviews by Mario Lopez. All the girls succeed in the interviews but Nikki is deemed the best. She wins a shopping spree which she shares with Brie, Natalya, and Beth. Later the girls find out that they will doing a commercial in groups.Valerie struggles to let her personality shine and sounds like a robot. Tara forgets her lines but soon makes up for it with her personality.Rosa's accent throughs some girls off. Alicia excels and once again gets first call out.The judges deemed Beth's commercial the worst. Beth and Valerie end up in the bottom 2 but Beth's portfolio is what sends Valerie home. *'First call-out:'Alicia Fox *'Bottom 2:'Valerie Wyndham & Beth Phoenix *'Eliminated:'Valerie Wyndham 'Episode 7' The final 8 girls are go to dinner where Rosa offends Tara when she questions why Tara would leave her baby. Her remark leads to an argument between the two. Natalya and Beth talk about how their performance is going down and how hard it is to be a plus-size model. Later at the photo shoot the girls have to move and have their photos took in mid motion. Tara struggles as she has a good pose bt bad face. Alicia thought she excelled but Jay was fustrated with her.At panel Brie is complimented on her photo and is deemed the best. Tara is crticized for her face and lands in the bottom 2 with Alicia for getting too confident. In the end Tara is sent home because the judges feel Alicia's portfolio is stronger. *'First call-out:'Brie Bella *'Bottom 2:'Tara Varon & Alicia Fox *'Eliminated:'Tara Varon 'Episode 8' It's down to the final 7. The girls comment that Nikki is a frontrunner in the competition and that Rosa and Aksana are coasting.Dixie and Alundra meets up with the girls to talk about style and how a model should look in person. They comment that Beth tends to look like a girl going to the mall instead of judging. They tell Nikki to gain more confidence. At the photo shoot the girls are having a food fight in one big group shot. Rosa has trouble being versatile.Jay feels that Aksana isn't listening to him saying that she does the oppisite of what he says. At panel Stephaineannounces that the girls will be going to Italy but only five will be going. The judges are disappointed in Ashton for her lackluster photo. During deliberation Jim comments that Rosa and Aksana are just coasting and that they are good models but not as good as the others. Rosa and Aksana land in the bottom 2. Stephanie chooses Aksana over Rosa feeling that Aksana has more potential. *'International Destination:' Milan, Italy *'First call-out:'Beth Phoenix *'Bottom 2:'Aksana Raudoniene & Rosa Mendes *'Eliminated:'Rosa Mendes 'Episode 9' The final 6 are off to Italy and as soon as they land in Milan they have to meet Charlotte Casaraghi who reveals that she will be their photographer that week. Charlotte takes them to thir house. Alicia and the twins clash over rooms. Soon Alicia clashes with Beth whan she comment's on Natalya's weight. The girls are ready for Alicia to get eliminated. Later the girls meet up with Charlotte and Jay for their photo shoot. They'll be acting like they're famous Italian art. Charlotte struggles to direct Natalya and finds her too pretty. Later the girls get dirty in mud. Soon Charlotte finds Aksana undirectable. At panel the twins Nikki and Brie are praised for their shots while the Aksana and Natlya land in the bottom two for being undirectable. Aksana tearfully is the first girl to depart from Greece. *'First call-out:'Nikki Bella *'Bottom 2:'Aksana Raudoniene & Natalya Neidhart *'Eliminated:'Aksana Raudoniene 'Episode 10' The final 5 girls are proud of themselves for making it far and are sad that Aksana was eliminated. The girls go on go-sees. Alicia freaks out when she is late and disqualified blaming the taxi driver. Natalya wins the go see and shres her prize with everyone. At the photo shoot the girls arrive at a villa where they'll be posing as statues. Later they pose with classic Italian cars. All of the girls look amazing.At panel the judges are extremely impressed with the girls. They are also proud of how much Beth has grown and Alicias new attitude. In the end they land in the bottom 2. Ultimately Beth is given another chance and Alicia is sent home. *'First call-out:'Natalya Neidhart *'Bottom 2:'Alicia Fox & Beth Phoenix *'Eliminated:'Alicia Fox 'Episode 11' The final four are shocked to have come so far.Franca Sozzani stops by the house to meet the girls. All the girls impress Franca. Later the girls go to a runway show where they meet with Miss J. France feels that Nikki is stronger than Brie and how much she loves that there are two plussies in the final 4. Brie fears that she'll be seperated with sister before the finale. Later the girls meet up with Jay and Jim for their photo shoot in the jungle as warriors. Jay gets upset when Brie copies one of Nikki's poses and Jim calls her unoriginal. Later they meet up with Alundra and pose as old hollywood starlets. At panel everyone is complimented for their photo. Natalya is criticized for not being confident in her photo and Beth for not looking like a model. Brie is critcized for being unoriginal and Nikki gets called out for not being confident enough.After a long deliberation, the twins land in the bottom 2 and Nikki is sadly sent home. *'First call-out:'Natalya Neidhart *'Bottom 2:'Nikki Bella & Brie Bella *'Eliminated:Nikki' Bella 'Episode 12' It's down to 3 girls Natalya the 20 year old from Tampa, Nikki the 19 year old from Arizona, and Beth the 18 year old from Buffalo. The final 3 girls met up Jay and shot their cover girl ads. Nikki is still upset her sister Brie was sent home and struggles. Natalya thinks she didn't do a good. Stephanie stops by to talk to the girls. Later they meet up with Jay and Stephanie to shoot in the streets. Each girl impresses Stephanie and Jay and they are happy at the girls they see before them. At panel all the girls get praised. Beth receives the highest praise on her film and journey. The judges compliment Natalya on being a short plus sized model and still being confident in herself. They also praise Nikki on her portfolio saying that they shocked them on how versatile she is. Then Stephaine announces that Nikki is the first finalisit and that America will choose the second finalist. *'First call-out:'Nikki Bella *'Bottom 2:'Beth Phoenix & Natalya Neidhart *'Eliminated:'No one 'Episode 13' It's only down to 3 girls and the winner will be crowned in front a live audience. The show opens witheach girl's journeys and each saying why they want to win. . The girls Vogue cover shoots are shown and so is their Chanel campaigns are too. The judges are introduced and they talk about each of the girls. It is annouced that Beth finished third. They also talk about how crazy the season was and both of the final 2 girls strengths and weaknesses. All the girls from the cast is introduced and the final 2 walk their final runway. The judges cast their votes on who they want to win. Jim-Brie, Dixie-Natalya,Alundra-Brie, and Stephanie-Natalya. At the end Natalya was named America's next top model. *'First Call-Out:' Brie Bella *'Bottom 2:' Natalya Neidhar & Beth Phoenix *'Eliminated:'Beth Phoenix *'Final 2:'Brie Bella & Natalya Neidhart *'America's next top model:'Natalya Neidhart Contestants Call-Out Order Makeovers *'Beth:'Extensions *'Alicia:' Cut and Dyed red *'Rosa:' Dyed black *'Aksana:' Dyed black *'Karen:' Extensions *'Jackie:' Extensions *'Natalya:'Dyed blonde *'Tara:' Dyed Black *'Amy:' Extensions *'Valerie:' Dyed Red *'Joy:' Extensions *'Brie:' Extensions *'Nikki:' Highlights Photoshoot Guide *'EP 1:'School girls *'EP 2:'Posing with kids *'EP 3:'Posing on a ladder *'EP 4:'Crazy hair *'EP 5:'Underwater *'EP 6:'Commercial *'EP 7:'Motion *'EP 8:'Food fight *'EP 9:'Mud shoot, Italian art *'EP10:'Classic Italian cars, Statues *'EP 11:'Warriors, Hollywood glamor *'EP 12:'Cover girl photos, In the streets *'EP 13:'Vogue covers,Chanel campaign